The cat and dog intravenous restraint splint of this invention is classified in Class 119/96,96X and 127 and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,270 issued Mar. 19, 1985 to Betty J. Miles discloses and claims an animal hospital splint for fluid administration which is disposed as a splint assembly for shielding a catheter taped to a leg. An extendable splint member is hinged to an extendable cover for accommodating a different length of leg, and a latch for securing the splint assembly to a door of a cage containing the animal receiving intravenous fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,764 issued Jan. 10, 1984 to M. O. Carlin discloses and claims a fore leg splint or restraint for use by veterinary hospitals in the intravenous feeding of animals which immobilizes the movable joints, especially the shoulder and elbow during treatment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,016 issued Sept. 14, 1982, Glassman, Kia and Ryling disclose and teach a livestock splint for an animal brace having a shell member. A frame padding is connected to the inside of the shell and a reinforced back is connected to and traverses the back of the shell member.
In Germ. Pat. No. 219,175 issued Feb. 17, 1910, a bandage for the knee of a horse has a spring loaded protection bandage.